


Dejeuner

by mahblues



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahblues/pseuds/mahblues
Summary: My young  master.Mino whispered, put a gentle kiss on the pale, small hand, the tip of his fingers looked always red, slender and beautiful.My young masterMino's lips moved to his wrist, feeling the desire spreading into his veins, getting through the whole body, down to his loin.





	Dejeuner

**Author's Note:**

> Because lots of people start to post fictions writing in their first language on AO3, so I want to post mine too.

 

__

 

 

 

_So full of artless jealousy is guilt,_

_It spills itself in fearing to be spilt._

 

 

//

 

 

Seungyoon chưa bao giờ phân biệt được đâu là công tước, bá tước, hay tử tước.

 

Nhấp một ngụm trà hoa hồng, em cầm lấy một cái bánh quy lúa mạch, cho vào miệng, chậm rãi cảm nhận vị của nó lan ra trên đầu lưỡi.

 

Vì sao em phải để ý đến mấy thứ đó. Tuy rằng Seungyoon đã cao đến vai mẹ em, nhưng ở tuổi mười ba, Seungyoon luôn cho rằng em không cần quan tâm.

 

Nếu em là con trai của phu nhân, là thiếu gia cưng yêu, đứa con trai xinh đẹp đủ chuẩn quý tộc của bố em, như anh của em, thì nhất thiết phải biết. Nhưng ôi thôi em nào phải, Seungyoon chỉ là con trai thứ của ông, con mẹ em, lại mang trong mình dòng máu lai thấp hèn. Em mặc kệ.

 

Mà đâu, từ năm năm tuổi, lúc nhận ra mỗi lần em cùng người anh lớn hơn mình bốn tuổi đánh nhau, người bị mắng luôn là em, Seungyoon hiểu cả đời này tên của em cũng sẽ không được gọi, em đã không thèm để ý nữa.

 

Gẩy gẩy vụn bánh quy khỏi đĩa, Seungyoon cắn một miếng khác, nhắm mắt lại tận hưởng chút ấm áp của nắng trước khi ngửa mặt lên trời, nhìn bầu trời xanh trên cao. Em thích nghe mùi hương của cỏ và lavender đặt trên bàn trà, dù chỉ ngồi có một mình đi nữa.

 

Bởi vì là con của bố, nên dù không mấy được xem trọng, Seungyoon vẫn hưởng được ít đãi ngộ của nhà quý tộc.

 

Với em, thế là đủ rồi.

 

 

//

 

 

"Đây là người hầu mới của con,"

 

Mẹ nói, đưa đôi mắt hẹp dài tới chỗ em, hơi hất đầu khi giới thiệu người đàn ông mới tới, đẹp đẽ với làn da màu lúa mạch, sống mũi cao thẳng, và khóe môi mỏng khẽ nhếch một cách lễ độ.

 

Nếu có ai chưa từng gặp em trước đây, thì Seungyoon muốn nói từ khi sinh ra em đã có tính hay nghi kỵ. Lúc này cũng vậy, sự tò mò lẫn thiếu tin tưởng đang lấp đầy đôi mắt xám xinh đẹp của em. Em không tin, không chút nào cho rằng người đàn ông kia từ nay về sau thuộc về em, em nghe tên anh ta là Mino, không phải tên thật nhưng cũng không hẳn là tên giả. Nếu em thích, em vẫn có thể dùng để gọi.

 

Hẳn là có chỗ nào đó cần dùng tới, nhưng mẹ không thể danh chính ngôn thuận đặt làm người hầu của mình, nên mới đưa cho em.

 

"Hân hạnh được biết cậu, thiếu gia."

 

Mino nói, nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ nhắn xinh đẹp của Seungyoon, đặt xuống một nụ hôn nhỏ vụn.

 

Ấm đấy, Seungyoon đánh giá cao nhiệt độ trên môi người này khi chúng trượt qua da thịt em. Nhưng em không nói lời nào, đôi mắt xám dừng lại trên sống mũi thật cao.

 

Em không tin, nhưng thế thì cũng không thay đổi sự thật kia là người hầu của em, kể từ nay về sau.

 

Nên, đối diện với anh ta, em mỉm cười thay cho lời đáp trả.

 

 

//

 

 

Hẳn thế, em biết mà.

 

Tính nghi kỵ của em không phải là tự nhiên mà có, mà nó cũng có ích đấy chứ, dù không biết ích vào việc gì.

 

Ít nhất, tính nghi kỵ dẫn em tới cửa nhà kho, khi mà Seungyoon còn có thêm một tính tò mò không tốt chút nào.

 

Mẹ luôn nói tính tò mò không hề quý tộc, nhưng miễn là em giấu tốt, làm sao mẹ biết được.

 

Là mẹ muốn em không để ý tới mình thôi. Hơn nữa, em có bao giờ quý tộc đâu.

 

Hôm nay, rời giường bằng đôi chân trần, Seungyoon nhỏ bước đi theo gã người hầu của em, cũng vì tò mò.

 

Em thấy lạ vì những buổi tối thứ tư trong tuần, khi bố em, ngài hầu tước vĩ đại luôn hào phóng vung tiền vào những cuộc dạo chơi vô bổ, lại phí thời gian của mình vào trò đánh bạc ở nhà nam tước. Thì anh ta luôn biến mất sau khi đưa em vào giường ngủ. Dù luôn hứa mình đang ở gần em nhất có thể, và sẽ xuất hiện khi em gọi mình.

 

Tất nhiên không rồi, anh ta không ở đó để nghe em gọi, mọi tối thứ tư đều vậy.

 

Một lần thì em sẽ không để ý, nhưng rồi nó lặp lại, hai lần, ba lần, tháng nào cũng biến mất bốn ngày.

 

Em đi theo, và cũng không khổ công em.

 

Bởi vì dưới ánh đèn tù mù của nhà kho, bên cạnh đám kệ cao đựng mấy thứ đồ dành riêng cho việc cắt cỏ, em lại nhìn thấy bọn họ.

 

Ai cơ.

 

Mẹ em. Phu nhân hầu tước, dù không chính thức.

 

Ai nữa cơ.

 

Là gã hầu kia.

 

Sao mẹ em và gã hầu kia lại đứng cùng một chỗ, hẹn nhau lúc trời tối thế này.

 

Tất nhiên là, chỉ có thể liên quan tới việc xác thịt.

 

Seungyoon không thể nói là em thấy buồn nôn, vì thế là bất lịch sự, em không thể nhìn người ta làm gì đó mà buồn nôn được. Nhưng ít nhất, em nghĩ, cảm thấy buồn nôn là việc của em, em có thể nôn nếu em muốn, miễn em không nói ra đằng lưỡi.

 

Nhưng Seungyoon chưa có nôn, em vẫn đứng đó, chôn chân ngay tại chỗ, ngay tại khe cửa. Cửa kho tưởng như đóng kín thế mà lại lộ ra một khe hở, đủ để đôi mắt xám tro trẻ con của em thấy hết mọi thứ bên trong.

 

Như là nửa tấm lưng màu ô liu đẫm mồ hôi. Chuyển động thuộc về lửa nóng. Bộ váy áo của mẹ em vén cao lên quá đùi. Đôi chân trắng trẻo vòng qua thắt lưng của gã người hầu mà từ đầu mẹ bảo thuộc về em.

 

Tất nhiên, Seungyoon có tính nghi kỵ, và thường thì em luôn nghi rất đúng.

 

Gã hầu đó không phải của em, là của mẹ em cơ.

 

Dù thế, sao cũng được, không ảnh hưởng tới em. Nên mặc kệ tiếng rên rỉ thấp giọng, tiếng mèo kêu, tiếng da thịt va đập vào nhau, tiếng nước lép nhép, Seungyoon quay lưng bỏ đi, muốn tìm chỗ nào đó không có ai mà nôn mửa.

 

Thế nhưng, em không nghĩ em có thể thấy ngay một màn này.

 

Là, trước đó em tưởng em đã nấp kỹ lắm cơ, bên trong thì sáng đèn, bên ngoài thì tối, như vậy không ai có thể thấy được em, hay nghe thấy hơi thở đang cố nén lại của em.

 

Thế mà, em tưởng như ánh mắt của gã người hầu kia vừa đặt trên em, xuyên qua khe cửa rất hẹp, chạm đến gò má mềm mại của em, vầng trán cao, khuôn cằm mảnh có chút nhọn, đôi môi hồng nhỏ nhắn.

 

Mino, anh ta vẫn giữ nguyên một tư thế như đóng cọc. Mắt không rời khỏi em, một giây trước khi em quay đi.

 

Seungyoon cảm giác như anh ta vừa mới cười.

 

Tất nhiên là, với em.

 

 

//

 

 

Seungyoon đã không tin đấy, em không tin rằng chỉ trong khoảng thời gian nửa năm thôi, em đã trở thành con trai duy nhất của hầu tước.

 

Con trai duy nhất cơ đấy, nghĩa là có quyền thừa kế toàn bộ những gì bố em có, một khi ông ta chết đi.

 

Nửa năm, thời gian không quá dài cũng không quá ngắn.

 

Nửa năm, tính từ cái hôm em phát hiện gã người hầu ngủ với mẹ em trong nhà kho.

 

Nói đến mẹ em và gã người hầu. Hãy nhắc đến mẹ em trước, bởi dù gì đó cũng là mẹ của em.

 

Seungyoon có thể thề là em đã trông thấy bà nhếch môi cười bên dưới mạng che mặt, một nụ cười thỏa mãn dù mấy giây trước thôi đôi mắt xinh đẹp của bà vẫn ngập nước mắt. Bà rên khóc lớn tiếng như thể đây là đám tang của ông ngoại em, và em cũng phải nói rằng thực sự lúc ông ngoại em mất, bà cũng có khóc to đến thế đâu.

 

Vì vậy, em cho là mẹ em diễn tốt thật, dù em không biết bà học từ đâu.

 

Nhưng thì, em nghĩ bà có hơi quá mức, khóc thế này rồi đến khi quý phu nhân, vợ chính của bố em mất, rồi đến khi chính ông mất, bà sẽ lại khóc to hơn ư? Thật không tốt cho dây thanh quản mỏng manh dưới cần cổ trắng muốt xinh đẹp đó chút nào.

 

Nói xong chuyện mẹ em, Seungyoon bây giờ mới có thể nhìn đến gã người hầu của em. Mino, à anh ta tên là Mino đấy, chưa bao giờ nói cho em nghe tên thật, nên em cứ thế mà gọi thôi.

 

Nói về chuyện chính, thì với tư cách một người hầu riêng, anh ta làm rất đúng việc, chỉ trừ những hôm biến mất vào tối thứ tư.

 

Bây giờ, anh ta không có chút ủ rũ nào. Mino chỉ không cười thôi, mà phải nói rằng khi vận lên bộ quần áo màu đen cho hợp với không khí tang tóc này, anh ta trông cực kỳ nổi bật.

 

Mái tóc anh ta đen nhánh, da ngăm, mắt cũng đen. Trông giống như một con quạ nép mình trên những cây sồi cao phía ven rừng mà đôi lúc đi dạo, em để ý thấy được.

 

Mino chăm chú nhìn xuống đất, lặng lẽ đứng một góc xa xa khỏi đám người, chỉ đến khi bắt gặp đôi mắt em nhìn anh ta, thì mới khe khẽ cười.

 

Cười với em đấy, Mino lúc nào mà chẳng vậy, cứ em nhìn là anh ta sẽ cười. Cứ như quy củ trong nhà buộc mọi gia nhân phải vậy.

 

Dù đâu có, Mino không cười với người khác. Kể cả mẹ em.

 

Thôi cứ cho là anh ta có thiện cảm với em cũng được. Hoặc chăm sóc hơn nửa năm nay đã thấy thân thiết lắm rồi.

 

"Thiếu gia, cậu có đói bụng không? Tôi có thể lấy về ít điểm tâm."

 

Mino nói, bước đến chỗ em, tông giọng trầm thấp tách biệt hoàn toàn với bầu không khí chết chóc đang vây chặt bọn em.

 

Em lắc đầu.

 

Em không đói, nên không buồn trả lời.

 

Chẳng vì cái gì cả, là em kiệm lời với Mino mà thôi.

 

 

//

 

 

Thêm một mùa đông đi qua, tuyết tan và những vũng nước trên đất cũng rút dần, khí trời trở nên mát mẻ và từng cành khô qua mùa đông dần đâm chồi nảy lộc.

 

Vốn chả liên quan gì đến em, Seungyoon vẫn sẽ mỗi ngày bình thản ngồi uống trà vào bốn giờ chiều, một mình, dù với thân phận em, người thừa kế duy nhất của hầu tước, em kết thân được với nhiều người lắm rồi. Còn phân biệt được ba loại tước mà trước kia em nghĩ mình không cần để ý.

 

"Thiếu gia,"

 

Mino nói, bàn tay với những ngón rất dài đặt xuống vai khiến Seungyoon nhíu mày, chỉ rất nhanh thôi, trước khi nhướn mắt nhìn anh ta.

 

Mino vẫn vậy. Qua một năm, em lớn hơn, anh ta cũng lớn hơn, nhưng khác với mẹ em ngày càng thêm nhiều nếp nhăn, anh ta vẫn đẹp, tươi trẻ và hớp hồn với nụ cười thuộc về tầng lớp thượng lưu, vô cùng xa xỉ.

 

"Trà và bánh hôm nay có vừa miệng hay không?"

 

Anh ta nói, môi nhếch khẽ.

 

Seungyoon không đáp, có thoáng nhìn đến bìa rừng phía xa, nơi những con quạ tụ tập theo bầy trên những cây sồi già, canh chừng và tìm kiếm con mồi. Xác thối, hay nói đúng hơn.

 

Hình như hôm nay là thứ tư.

 

Em gật đầu.

 

 

//

 

 

_Thiếu gia của tôi._

 

Mino thì thầm, đặt môi lên mu bàn tay trắng trẻo, ửng đỏ ở những đầu ngón tay thanh tú xinh đẹp.

 

_Thiếu gia của tôi._

 

Hắn hôn xuống tay em, cảm nhận rung động sự thoả mãn lan xuống trên từng phân da thịt một, lên các tế bào thần kinh, qua sống lưng, chạy xuống hạ phúc.

 

Thiếu gia.

 

 _Yoonie_.

 

Hắn nghe mẹ em gọi như vậy. Nhưng chưa bao giờ dám thử, sợ rằng hai tiếng quá đỗi thân thương kia sẽ đốt cháy đầu lưỡi hắn. Sự trừng phạt vì đã dám ao ước giọt nước mắt rơi từ thiên đường. Linh hồn hắn bị thanh tẩy, da thịt bị hủy hoại và bản thân mình sẽ phải kêu lên đau đớn. Kết cục của kẻ tội lỗi như hắn.

 

Yoonie.

 

Mino nghĩ đến trong đầu, cảm thấy bản thân mình nhơ nhuốc.

 

 _Yoonie_.

 

Thiên sứ bé nhỏ không mang theo đôi cánh trắng. Tạo vật hoàn hảo nhất mà Mino từng trông thấy, khiến cho cổ họng hắn bao giờ cũng khô cằn trong tửng cái nuốt khan.

 

Yoonie.

 

Hắn yêu em. Yêu từ lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ. Yêu từ lúc đôi mắt xám tro trong trẻo ấy nhìn xuyên qua bản ngã mình.

 

 _Yoonie_.

 

Em ngồi trên ghế, sơ mi trắng, trên vai khoác  một tấm áo ngoài, dây nơ màu đen trên cổ, tương phản làm nổi bật làn da mềm mại và gò má như vẫn thơm màu sữa. Tóc bạch kim, môi đỏ, khuôn mặt nhỏ thanh tú.

 

Em thật đẹp, đẹp đến mức mỗi lần nhìn em, hắn sợ trái tim mình sẽ bị thiêu rụi, bởi thôi, hắn không xứng với em. Xứng với tạo vật hoàn hảo và cân xứng đến vô cùng đó.

 

Hoặc bởi vì hắn có ý đồ xấu với em, ngay từ lần đầu tiên chạm mắt, khi mẹ em đưa hắn đến với em. Mẹ em, ả đàn bà lẳng lơ đã làm mọi cách để đưa hắn vào nhà này. Nhưng hắn nào có quan tâm tới ả đâu, hắn chỉ quan tâm tới tiền, và có thể là, cả đôi chân dài thẳng ẩn dưới một tầng vải vóc hoa lệ.

 

Đó là ấn tượng đầu, còn bây giờ, khi đã nhìn thấy em, Mino cho rằng mình sẽ chẳng bao giờ muốn chạm tới những thứ phàm tục, chỉ hàm chứa nhục dục kia nữa.

 

Bởi hắn thấy em rồi. Thấy tiểu thiên sứ ngay lập tức giam giữ trái tim và cả thân thể hắn, ngọn nguồn của cơn khát âm ỉ kể cả lúc nửa đêm.

 

Đôi lúc, khi em không để ý, Mino sẽ nhìn em, sẽ dám nhìn em bằng đôi mắt trần dung tục, không thèm che giấu dục vọng xác thịt dơ bẩn.

 

Ai bảo chân em bắt chéo, quần thật ngắn quá gối, để lộ ra khoảng đùi non mịn mềm mại mà hắn thầm ao ước được áp gò má mình lên.

 

Da em trắng trẻo, hai đầu gối em ửng hồng. Thực đẹp.

 

Nhìn đến đó là hắn lại nóng lên, bởi tâm trí tầm thường vừa trộm nghĩ sẽ thế nào nếu đôi chân kia tựa trên đất, đầu gối dính xuống cỏ, để cả thân thể nhỏ nhắn ngự giữa hai chân hắn, mái tóc bạch kim vùi vào trong đũng quần không gì che đậy của Mino.

 

Xin Chúa lòng lành thương xót linh hồn tội lỗi này, bởi hắn đã hàng ngàn lần tưởng tượng đôi môi nhỏ nhắn sẽ mở ra thế nào, đầu lưỡi đỏ hồng ẩm ướt sẽ chật vật thế nào, đối diện với hắn, với dục vọng tràn đầy và hơi thở nam tính của bản thân.

 

Ôi, tim hắn lại đau lên này, và Mino quay đi. Trở lại với công việc thường ngày của mình, thầm mong mà lại không muốn tiểu chủ nhân của hắn sẽ thôi bắt chéo chân.

 

Dù thật ra, nói hắn muốn em không bằng nói hắn muốn đầu lưỡi của hắn và của em hòa vào nhau, để như thế, chân em sẽ rộng mở, tay ôm lấy cổ hắn, thân thể kích động, ưỡn lưng và mời gọi, khao khát hắn và chỉ có hắn.

 

Ồ, có thể đấy.

 

Biết đâu, chỉ hắn mới có thể thỏa mãn em. Bởi cũng chỉ em mới có thể dịu đi cơn khát trong hắn.

 

Mười ba, lần đầu tiên bọn họ gặp nhau thiếu gia của hắn vừa tròn mười ba tuổi. Và Mino tự hỏi, sao thượng đế để mắt đến tạo vật nhỏ bé như em mà không thương cho trót, để em xinh đẹp dường đó, lại thiếu thốn đi hết thảy. Vì Chúa, Mino thề rằng hắn chỉ muốn mang đến cho em những gì tốt đẹp nhất, em lẽ ra phải là một hoàng tử kia, thế mới cân xứng, nhưng đấng ngự trên cao chỉ để em làm một thiếu gia bình thường, con thứ của hầu tước, đứa trẻ mà nay mai lão chết đi, sẽ chẳng hưởng được một đồng.

 

Tất nhiên Mino đâu có chịu như thế, dù hắn chỉ một mực thèm khát thân thể em, nhưng đâu đó trong tâm trí, hắn biết mình cần nhiều hơn thế, hắn khao khát được cung phụng em, yêu thương em, đưa vào tay em mọi thứ tốt đẹp nhất, thiếu gia của hắn.

 

Nhưng chỉ là một gã hầu, hắn có thể làm gì ngoài thầm giấu tâm tư vào những lúc mình ôm em đi tắm, hay đưa em vào giường ngủ. Hắn phải nén nhịn, để dục vọng trào dâng của mình hạ đi đáng kể, hoặc là bản thân sẽ cố tình chiếm đoạt em, và nhận lấy cái kết bản thân không hề muốn.

 

Trái cấm. Thiếu gia của hắn xanh mởn và giòn tan, lớp vỏ mịn màng căng bóng khiến lòng hắn thêm khó chịu.

 

Chỉ có thể thấy mà không thể ăn, bởi vậy qua mấy mùa đông mùa hè, thời gian qua đi, Mino càng thèm khát không chịu nổi.

 

Hồi đầu bị em thu hút, Mino nghĩ vì hắn mê mẩn thân thể những cậu trai trẻ mơn mởn.Nhưng mà không, một tháng, một năm, rồi một năm rưỡi qua, thiếu gia của hắn lớn hơn rất nhiều mà dục vọng trong hắn chỉ tăng, không giảm

 

Hoá ra, hắn nào có để ý bọn nhóc quý tộc tầm thường. Hắn chỉ thèm khát thiếu gia của hắn thôi. Bởi có thể, em là những gì hắn còn thiếu, khát tới mức giữa trưa hè chói chang đổ lửa, khi bản thân phải nhịn xuống ham muốn đến vô cùng, hắn đã nghĩ tới, có lẽ chỉ cần nếm chút nước từ đầu ngón tay kia*, thì cổ họng khô cháy kia của mình mới có thể dịu đi chốc lát.

 

*Một dụ ngôn trong Kinh Thánh. Trong đó một người nhà giàu khi chết đi, xuống địa ngục chỉ cầu người hành khất Lazaro năm xưa ăn xin trước nhà ồn ta, nay ở trên thiên đường, dùng ngón tay chấm nước nhỏ xuống đầu lưỡi cho ông để ông đỡ khát.

 

Thời gian trôi qua, thiếu gia của hắn ngày nào chỉ đứng có tới ngực Mino mà bây giờ đã tới vai, hắn tự để ý khi nhìn vóc dáng mảnh mai của em. Đứng nghiêm trang trong bộ âu phục đen thuần.

 

Không, hôm nay em không mặc quần ngắn nữa, em mặc một cái quần dài che đi đôi chân trắng xinh đẹp. Đứng bên cạnh mẹ em giữa đám tang, đám tang phu nhân hầu tước ấy, đỉnh đầu đã muốn ngang với ả ta, gương mặt có đôi nét tương đồng.

 

Nói thế thôi, chứ một con đàn bà tầm thường như ả ta làm sao dám giống thiếu gia của hắn, cho dù ả có là thân sinh của em đi nữa.

 

Chẳng qua Mino chẳng chạm vào em được, nên hắn mới muốn ả, chứ mà đã có em, hắn đời nào. Không, hắn còn ghê tởm ấy chứ.

 

Hôm nay là ngày đặc biệt, so với lần cuối cùng hắn thấy em mặc đồ tang đã hơn một năm. Em đứng đó, sự cao quý tản ra, cho dù phục trang có giống nhưng màu tóc bạch kim đẹp đẽ chưa một lần hòa vào đám người. Thuần khiết là bản chất của em, hoặc là bởi vì thèm khát đã lâu, mà nhìn đi đâu Mino cũng thấy em nổi bật hơn hẳn.

 

“Thiếu gia có đói không, tôi có thể mang đến chút điểm tâm.”

 

Mino nói, cổ họng hắn khô khốc thế mà khuôn miệng vẫn nhếch lên, mô phỏng hoàn hảo điệu cười bình thản.

 

Nào có, đứng trước em, hắn bao giờ bình thản được. Hắn cười thế mà cơ mặt cứng đờ ra, chỉ mong môi em mở ra và tông giọng ngọt ngào như hoạ mi cất lên, để hắn có thể phục vụ em cái gì đó.

 

Thế mà không, như mọi lần, thiếu gia của hắn chỉ lắc đầu.

 

Em thật kiệm lời, và Mino cảm thấy đau lòng biết bao.

 

Em có phải chưa từng để ý đến hắn không? Phải không?

 

Thế thì hắn phải nhanh lên một chút, hắn hiếm khi thấy em cười, nên càng khao khát nụ cười đó hơn bao giờ hết.

 

Hắn nghĩ, thời gian đã tới rồi, khi đứng trong cùng một khu vườn này, thời điểm ba năm sau, ba năm sáu tháng mười một ngày kể từ lần đầu tiên Mino gặp thiên sứ của hắn. Đã tới lúc em mang lên đôi cánh xinh đẹp thuộc về mình, để thế gian phàm tục này có thể thấy em, không còn dưới tư cách người thừa kế, mà là vị chủ nhân thực sự của nơi này.

 

Mùa xuân, khi cây cỏ bắt đầu thay lá, lộc non đâm chồi và đến đất cát khô cằn cũng trở mình đón nắng và sương sớm. Nhà hầu tước lại truyền đến một tin dữ.

 

Ngài hầu tước đã bị ám sát. Phán đoán đầu tiên của đại diện pháp luật, đây là một vụ trả thù, nghi ngờ rằng hồi làm ăn gian lận để chiếm thêm ít đất phía nam, ngài từng gây thù chuốc oán với ai đó khá sâu.

 

Tham lam vốn dĩ là bản chất của quý tộc, và cái chết của ngài đã răn đe bọn cùng phe cánh không ít.

 

Chậc, cái chết tới thật nhanh, ba năm ba mạng người, cứ như cái nhà này bị ám rồi.

 

Đôi lúc đi chợ, người ta vẫn nói với nhau như vậy.

 

Ít ra cái chết này cũng rõ ràng hơn vụ năm trước phu nhân hầu tước đâm đầu xuống giếng - lại một ai đó lên tiếng.

 

Người ta đồn bà đã nhìn thấy bóng dáng con trai mình dưới đáy nước, quá thương nhớ nên mới gieo mình xuống.

 

Hay là bị đẩy xuống cũng không biết chừng.

 

“Mino, em có thai rồi anh biết không? Ba tháng đấy, thật vừa vặn, người ta sẽ không biết đây không phải con của lão.”

 

Mino nhìn ả trân trối, nhìn dáng vẻ lẳng lơ vô cùng, thân thể đầy thịt và đẫm mồ hôi ngả lưng trên cái giường trắng tinh ngoại cỡ được đặt giữa nhà chính.

 

Giờ bọn họ chả ngại gì phải làm tình trong nhà kho nữa. Nhưng Mino ngại thiếu gia của của hắn để ý, nên mỗi tuần cũng chỉ có một lần. Dù cũng có phải là em không biết đâu.

 

“Rồi sao?” Hắn nói, chả mấy quan tâm, chỉ chăm chăm thu dọn đồ đạc, cài khuy áo một cách vội vã.

 

Thường thì hắn sẽ xuất ra ngoài, nhưng mấy tháng gần đây thiếu gia của hắn có liếc mắt đến con gái nam tước nhiều hơn cần thiết, lửa nóng của hắn mới bùng lên thiếu kiểm soát.

 

Ấy thế mà mẹ em thì chả nói gì, ả thích là đằng khác. Ả thòm thèm cảm giác từng đợt tinh dịch của hắn xối vào trong mình, mơ ước mang thai con hắn.

 

Và, cái quái gì vậy? Mino có lần nói. Hắn ghét con nít. Rõ ràng.

 

Thế mà ả toại nguyện rồi, tại vì em cả.

 

“Ngốc ạ, thế mà còn không hiểu, lão đã chết, sau cái chết của mụ ta và thằng nhãi con mụ, bây giờ Seungyoon sắp nắm quyền, nhưng cũng không bao lâu nữa đâu. Khi em hạ sinh đứa trẻ này, thằng nhỏ ngu ngốc đó sẽ chết và con của chúng ta sẽ ngồi vào vị trí gia chủ cái nhà này. Mọi thứ có thể nào trơn tru hơn nữa được không.”

 

Ả nói bằng cái giọng nhão nhẹt. Ả nghĩ ả được yêu thương, và Mino thề, hắn muốn bóp cổ ả hơn bao giờ hết. Dám nói muốn thiếu gia của hắn chết, còn không biết mấy năm qua hắn cố gắng vì cái gì.

 

Tất nhiên không phải vì ả và cặp ngực đẫy đà chết tiệt của ả.

 

Giết thiếu gia ư, nhưng ai sẽ làm, chắc chắn không phải hắn.

 

Nhưng giết ả ư, vì lợi ích của thiếu gia. Hắn có thể.

 

Hắn làm.

 

Vì thiếu gia của hắn.

 

 

Bởi vì biết gì không, giết ả, chính là thiếu gia của hắn bảo.

 

 _Yoonie_.

 

“Mino.”

 

Em nói, đôi tay xinh đẹp mở ra, dáng vẻ gầy nhỏ gói gọn trên chiếc giường trắng tinh, màu loa kèn mùa hạ, không đáng giá một phần mười so với thân thể cao quý của em.

 

“Ngươi tay sao lại đầy máu thế, qua đây.” Em hé môi, khiêu gợi, xương vai lộ ra dưới tấm chăn bông dày, chân duỗi, và Mino không thể mãn nguyện hơn.

 

“Sao vậy, đã giải quyết xong hết chưa?” Em nói, đôi tay trắng trẻo xinh đẹp lau đi chất lỏng đỏ thẫm rỉ xuống từng dòng trên má hắn “Dùng cái rìu kia à? Như thế sẽ rất khó xóa đấu vết.”

 

“Không sao,” Hắn đáp, hôn xuống lòng bàn tay mềm mại ấm áp. Môi mút lấy, như thể đang nếm mật từ tay em.

 

Thiếu gia của hắn giờ đã lớn, không còn dáng vẻ trẻ con như trước. Em bao nhiêu ấy nhỉ, mười sáu, hay mười bảy. Đuôi mắt dài kiêu kỳ, gương mặt sắc cạnh.

 

Duy chỉ đôi mắt xám màu của tro vẫn trong veo.

 

Phản chiếu mỗi hắn.

 

“Tôi đến lấy phần thưởng của tôi.”

 

“A?”

 

Vậy thì ngươi lấy đi.

 

Em không đáp, không thì thầm bên tai, thế mà khoảnh khắc khóe môi nhỏ nhắn kia cong lên, hắn vẫn hình dung ra.

 

Giống hệt lúc em bảo, giết bà ta, rồi ta sẽ là của ngươi.

 

Hắn đã, _nên giờ._

 

Mino hôn lên viền cổ thanh thoát của thiếu gia nhà hắn, tay đặt dưới một tầng vải vóc, chạm vào da thịt như tơ lụa.

 

Nghe một tiếng rên khẽ như cọ vào trong lòng.

 

 _Có thể thưởng thức những gì thuộc về mình._  


 

 

//

 

 

Xinh đẹp.

 

Đó là từ duy nhất mà Mino có thể nghĩ đến, dù chẳng phải hắn thiếu vốn từ hay nghèo nàn về trí tưởng tượng. Nhưng hẳn bởi mỗi lần hiển hiện trước mắt, em lại khiến cổ họng hắn khô khốc.

 

Xinh đẹp, từ đặc biệt mà Mino chỉ dùng riêng để gọi em thôi, thiếu gia của hắn. Thiên sứ nhưng chẳng có lấy một đôi cánh nào trên lưng. Dù thế, em vẫn đẹp, một cách phi nhân loại.

 

Phải, thiên sứ của Mino trong bộ sơ mi trắng, quần trên đầu gối và dây nơ đen rũ xuống. Đó hẳn phải là sở thích riêng của Mino. Hắn thích khi em xỏ tay vào sơ mi trắng phẳng phiu, không hề có một nếp xếp li. Khi em mặc quần ngắn, khoe ra cẳng chân thẳng dài mềm mại. Khi em xỏ giày, cổ chân nhỏ gọn thanh tao lộ ra dưới một tầng tất mỏng.

 

Ấy là khi Mino nghĩ em đẹp nhất, khoác lên phục trang mà hắn đặc biệt yêu thích.

 

Nhưng hôm nay, lần đầu tiên Mino biết, thiếu gia của hắn vốn dĩ chưa từng cần đến những thứ đó.

 

Quần hay áo, em đều chẳng mặc. Không có nơ, cũng chẳng có tất, vậy mà em vẫn đẹp. Quyến rũ. Và lộng lẫy hơn bao giờ hết.

 

Bởi vốn dĩ em sinh ra đã vậy rồi, chẳng cần thêm nhung lụa hay phục trang. Và xem, tạo vật hoàn hảo kia, đêm nay chẳng phải thuộc về hắn hay sao?

 

Nên Mino nghĩ mình thật may mắn.

 

Dù em cũng không phô bày cơ thể mảnh mai trước hắn.

 

Thiếu gia giấu bản thân dưới một tầng chăn bông dày mà Mino cho rằng, chỉ cần nhấc lên là hắn có được em trọn vẹn. Thiếu gia xinh đẹp chẳng mặc gì bên dưới đó, có thể cảm nhận được qua đôi vai trần sáng mịn, đường cổ dài thẳng thanh tú.

 

Em cười với hắn, một cái nhếch môi thật khẽ, khiến cái miệng nhỏ luôn đóng chặt với Mino kia trở nên khác đi.

 

Đây, tạo vật hoàn hảo này là của hắn, cho một đêm nay thôi.

 

Cho nên, hắn trèo lên giường em, điều mà bình thường Mino chẳng bao giờ dám làm. Hắn nhích từng tấc một đến chỗ em, bàn tay nhuốm máu tóm lấy tấm chăn trắng phủ lên cơ thể non nớt của em, hôn lấy tay em, nếm từng ngón bằng đầu lưỡi đầy tội lỗi của mình.

 

Thiếu gia duỗi tay ra, mắt em nâng lên, thách thức.

 

Giống như nói, liếm đi, liếm tay ta. Như một con chó ngoan.

 

Hắn làm.

 

Mino cảm thấy ngứa ngáy, lửa dục vọng cháy lên từng hồi dưới hạ phúc khi lưỡi hắn đặt trên da em, nếm từng chút một dọc theo những ngón tay gầy nhỏ.

 

Tay em thật đẹp, mềm mại không có lấy một vết chai, cả những cử động mà chúng tạo ra cũng vậy. Khi em cầm bút. Khi em nhấc dao. Khi em uống trà. Mọi thứ đều thanh tao như bản chất quý tộc của em. Bàn tay trắng trẻo với những đầu móng được cắt thật sát mà Mino luôn nghĩ, khi có cơ hội, rằng nếu hắn may mắn được gần gũi và thân cận với em, đôi tay kia có lẽ chẳng bao giờ làm lưng hắn bị thương được.

 

(Hay đó là lý do mà mỗi lần được chạm tới, Mino luôn cố tình cắt ngắn củn đi. Dù thế, cũng không làm tay em mất đẹp đi được).

 

Nhích lưỡi lên, Mino trượt qua cổ tay em, nhấm nháp bắp tay thuôn nhỏ, đòi thêm nữa, chẳng quan tâm liệu máu trên cằm mình có dính lên đôi vai gầy của em. Hay bao thứ bẩn thỉu từ người mình có làm bẩn chăn em. Những vệt máu khô.

 

Mino kéo tấm chăn ra, không dám nhìn hay là chưa có cơ hội để nhìn. Môi hắn chạm đến hõm cổ em, bàn tay thô ráp dám cả gan đặt trên thân thể em, dừng lại ở eo. Chần chừ.

 

Sao vậy?

 

Em nhìn như hỏi, thế mà không, đôi môi kia chẳng hề mở ra.

 

Một giây, viền cổ thanh tú của em duỗi ra, nghiêng về một bên như sự cho phép. Và tay, đôi bàn tay xinh đẹp còn lại của em, nhấc tay hắn để đặt xuống nửa dưới thân thể em. Dẫn dắt.

 

Trinh trắng ư.

 

Hẳn thế. Bởi Mino chưa một lần nào thấy em gần gũi với ai.

 

Mà giả như có, hắn e rằng mình sẽ khó lòng mà để kẻ đó yên được.

 

Nên thế, em nên còn trinh trắng, Mino chợt nghĩ, và không cần một lời đề nghị nào hơn khi thiếu gia nhìn hắn. Như có ý cười. Để lập tức hắn hôn lên môi em, kéo thiếu gia xuống để cả người em nằm trọn dưới chăn đệm hỗn độn. Bằng bàn tay dính đầy máu của hắn.

 

Ẩm ướt. Đó là suy nghĩ đầu tiên khi Mino trườn xuống vùng cấm địa kia. Hắn chẳng ngại phải hôn đâu đó trên thân thể em, bất kể là chỗ nào, đều là điều hắn mơ ước lâu rồi. Nhưng ấy là khi hắn có cơ hội, nhưng mà thiếu gia của hắn không cho phép. Em ôm lấy đầu hắn, đáp trả như một con mèo nhỏ bên môi Mino bằng những cái liếm bé xíu như vụn bánh bích quy. Để hơn cả một sự đồng thuận, mở rộng chân để kéo hắn đến gần hơn hơn. Để biết. Ẩn dưới sự ẩm ướt này, chính là thiếu gia của hắn, tự giữ bản thân mình sẵn sàng.

 

Vì hắn.

 

Vì để thỏa mãn hắn.

 

Dâng bản thân lên như một con chiên non phục tùng.

 

Dù thiếu gia của hắn không phải thế. Phục tùng kẻ khác ư?

 

Chưa một lần.

 

"Mèo con động dục rồi?"

 

Mino nói, kề vào tai em, trải ra những lời dơ bẩn không hề hợp với thân phận em mà có lẽ, nếu không gặp em, cả đời hắn cũng không đụng tới.

 

Mèo? Không, em là sói. Một con sói con trắng tinh, thuần khiết. Đứng ung dung trên đỉnh núi nhìn xuống tất cả, xem cả thế giới này chỉ như một màn kịch thoáng qua.

 

Nhưng sao nào, đêm nay sói con hung mãnh và xinh đẹp này là của hắn, riêng mình hắn, và Mino tận hứng đến nỗi hắn cho rằng, nếu ngày mai hắn có chết luôn cũng được. Thời khắc hắn tiến vào bên trong em, ôm lấy em, chiếm đoạt mọi thứ của em, nếm cắn đến từng phân da thịt sâu kín nhất.

 

"A..."

 

"Của tôi. Em là của tôi. Duy nhất tôi."

 

"Của ngươi. Duy nhất của ngươi."

 

Em nói, thở hổn hển, tay tóm chặt ra giường. Chân mở rộng.

 

Chỉ như thế, hắn mãn nguyện.  


 

//

 

 

Gã hầu chưa chết.

 

Có lẽ đêm trước đêm hôm đó Seungyoon đã quyết định, nhưng bằng cách nào đó, hắn vẫn sống nhăn ra. Thỏa mãn đến từng lỗ chân lông, nếm từ đại tiệc nửa đêm cho đến điểm tâm sáng. Khiến cả thân thể em, chẳng chỗ nào là không bừng bừng đau nhức.

 

Cắn răng, Seungyoon đẩy gã ôm lấy cơ thể mình ra. Môi em vẫn nguyên như thế, mày em giữ vững vẻ kiêu ngạo và mắt em chẳng thèm nhìn.

 

Dơ bẩn.

 

Đồng nghĩa với sỉ nhục, thế mà hắn dám để thứ bẩn thỉu của hắn trong người em. Có phải em chưa nói đâu, nhưng hắn mặc kệ. Trái lời em ư, hắn là cái gì, chỉ đơn giản là một công cụ. Một gã hầu khốn khiếp. Ấy là em chưa đòi nợ hắn vì dám muốn thân thể em.

 

Thế đó, bọn đàn ông, nghĩ bằng thứ của nợ chết tiệt trong quần thay vì một lần nghĩ bằng đầu.

 

Bởi thế, em ghi nợ. Em chẳng để ai thiếu em một cái gì mà không đòi.

 

Mà có thể, đầu Mino làm bằng thứ gì đó tốt hơn bọn đàn ông bình thường, thế nên hắn đã gọn gàng xử lý cái xác trước khi đến chỗ em. Có lẽ là chôn nó ở đâu đó ít ai đến, tiện bề sau này em có thể phao tin mẹ em vì quá đau buồn trước cảnh tang tóc, đã quyết định đến sống ở một tu viện vô danh nào đó.

 

Có thể không ai tin đâu, nhưng mà người ta cũng không quan tâm.

 

Mẹ em, trong cái nhà này vốn dĩ từ đầu đã chẳng có một vị trí nào.

 

Thế mà ả ta dám muốn giết em, thật sự không thể tha thứ được.

 

Đứng dậy, em mặc kệ dòng chất lỏng chảy dọc theo hai chân mình, kệ cả bao nhiêu dấu cắn xanh tím trên người, cả kẻ say ngủ trên giường kia.

 

Cũng chẳng được bao lâu nữa đâu. Em khẽ nhếch môi khi nhớ về đêm trước, nhớ đến lúc Mino kề vào tai em nói, bằng tông trầm đầy chiếm hữu.

 

Và chẳng hiểu sao em cũng nói, một lời thật lòng.

 

Của ngươi. Của duy nhất ngươi.

 

Hẳn thế. Em không nói, nhưng khi nói em sẽ không nói dối. Bởi vì hứa với hắn nên em làm.

 

Của hắn. Duy nhất hắn mới được chạm vào. Nếu không, cả đời này em cũng không muốn lên giường với ai khác.

 

Là quy tắc của em, nói thì phải làm, bởi thế, em ít nói vô cùng.

 

Trời còn sớm, thế nên em khoác áo, đứng lại bên cửa sổ nhìn ra, thầm nghĩ không biết Mino đã chôn mẹ em chỗ nào. Chôn ả, cùng với đứa em nhỏ không bao giờ có cơ hội ra đời của em.

 

Liếm môi, em chạm tay lên vết thương trên cổ, một phần da thịt bị tổn thương khiến em nhớ đến một đêm trong nhà kho của nhiều năm trước.

 

Ghê tởm. Seungyoon ghét nhất chạm vào đồ đã bị dùng qua, thế mà vì ít chuyện, em phải dùng lại thứ của ả.

 

Mino, công cụ ả dùng để giết đám người kia. Ban đầu có lẽ muốn em ngồi vào vị trí đó, vị trí của bố em, để dễ bề lợi dụng. Chả sao, vốn dĩ ả ta có thể ngồi yên với đám của cải trong nhà này và tiếp tục qua lại với hắn, em sẽ chẳng buồn chớp mắt.

 

Nhưng chuyện gì đây, ả đột nhiên yêu hắn, và ả có thai. Cái thai và thứ tình yêu xuẩn ngốc khiến ả cho rằng, nếu loại bỏ Seungyoon, bọn họ có thể ở bên nhau, và để đứa trẻ kia thừa kế tất cả.

 

Tch, em chớp mắt.

 

Ả còn chẳng để ý là nếu đứa trẻ sinh ra không có một chút dòng máu của nhà này, người ta đều sẽ biết nó không thuộc dòng dõi Hầu tước.

 

Điều là tất nhiên, bởi vốn dĩ, cả ả và Mino đều chung một xuất xứ. Tóc đen mắt đen mà muốn thừa kế nhà này?

 

Seungyoon không sợ chết, em chẳng luyến tiếc hay cảm thấy cần thiết gì, nhưng chết một cách lãng phí và ngu ngốc như vậy. Em không muốn.

 

Mà cũng hay, thật sự, tình yêu có thể làm cho người ta ngu đi, thế nên Mino bị em dắt mũi dễ như trở bàn tay.

 

Tất nhiên Seungyoon biết hắn yêu em, biết hắn thèm khát em. Mỗi một cái động chạm run rẩy, mỗi một cái nuốt khan. Mạch đập. Đồng tử co rút khi đối diện em. Hiển hiện rõ ràng như ban ngày.

 

Có lẽ, vì tình yêu làm người ta ngu xuẩn, Seungyoon có thể để yên cho hắn như thế, nhưng vì ba lý do mà em đã không.

 

Thứ nhất, em ghê tởm tình dục, ghét bị đụng chạm.

 

Thứ hai, em ghét sự dơ bẩn.

 

Mà trên tất cả, lý do thứ ba, Seungyoon có tính nghi kỵ.

 

Nên, em nghĩ khi kéo rèm cửa xuống.

 

Trước trà chiều hôm nay, người hầu riêng của em, đã đến lúc phải đổi.

 

 

_Fin._

 


End file.
